


Get Rhythm

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Series: The Legend Of [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prison setting. Times are always rough, but when Rick has a particularly depressing day Daryl does his best to cheer him up. Daryls POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

~Get a rock 'n' roll feelin' in your bones  
Put taps on your toes and get gone  
Get rhythm when you get the blues~

Daryl knew something was wrong when he sat down for dinner. It was a regular routine that he would be one of the last to join the new conjoined group for whatever bare meal was prepared that night. The hunter would enter the yard and into their meal station to find their original Atlanta group sharing a table. Daryl would take his rightful place tightly packed onto the bench beside Rick, bodies pressed together, casually conversating as they ate.  
However, today was different. Their leader was no where to be seen and while he wanted to go looking for him, he knew that suffocating the ex-sheriff wouldn't be the best thing to do. The man had plenty of other crowded problems to worry about and Daryl only wanted to lighten the load. The redneck had past the makeshift garden on his way here and knew that his partner was not there. While the edgy feeling at not knowing where Rick was snaked its way into his gut he decided to ignore it, reassuring himself that the other man would join them soon. Last thing he wanted was to seem like some clingy damn teenager.  
Daryl decided instead, to sit between Carol and Beth, absentmindedly discussing their supply needs. He vaguely paid attention as the group bounced ideas off of one another, his mind still worrying over unlikely perall situations that Rick could have gotten himself into.  
The hunter finished his meal quickly, deciding to scout out the perimeter for their leader before night fell. It was a particularly pleasant evening, the sweltering heat of the summer day down casted as the sun fell behind the horizon, a soft breeze playing at his worn tussles. The hunter took his time, closing his eyes for a moment and mussing over the idea that it almost felt as if the world hadn't ended. That is, if it weren't for the constant growl of the undead beings desperately trying to overcome the barrier of the fences and rip off his flesh.  
Daryl had known that the prison yard was barren before, even the late stragglers gone, hungry for a portioned meal. However, someone was here that wasn't before. That someone just so happened to be the man he was in search of.  
Rick was in the garden, tirelessly hacking away at the turned up soil with a ho, sweat stained shirt clinging to his skin.  
Daryl would be lying if he said he wasn't admiring the masculine form showing through the other man's dirty white shirt as he approached. His eyes followed the way each muscle flexed under the effort of driving the tool into the ground. He even felt his face burn at the sight of Rick's ass each time he bent over to strike a blow.  
The redneck approached silently. Now knowing that Rick was in no real danger, he didn't want to disturb the man from his exhausting work. If only to watch the way his body moved with the effort a little while longer.  
'Damn, this 's better th'n a fuckin' porno these days.' While he felt the grin cross his lips, he made no effort to hide it.  
As if feeling the eyes on him, Rick glanced over his shoulder, gaging the new presence. With one final swing of his ho, the ex-officer turned to face Daryl, leaning on the tool as he caught his breath.  
"Like what'cha see?"  
Daryl crossed his arms over his broad chest, his grin quickly developing into a genuine smile, "Always do wit' you."  
It was Rick's turn to smile as he leaned into his perch and glanced at the ground. When he looked back up at the man in front of him however, Daryl noticed that the curve of his lips appeared strained, almost forced.  
"Miss'd ya' at dinner tonight. And ya' weren't here earlier. Everythin' alrigh'?" Daryl brought up a hand over his brow as he tried to keep the last rays of daylight from blocking his vision.  
Rick's smile slowly depleted as the air was filled with silence. Down casting his gaze yet again, he nodded, looking unreassuring even to himself. "Wasn't here earlier. Was checkin' things out in the tombs."  
Daryl noticed that Rick hadn't really answered his question because it appeared in his every move that something was definitely not alright.  
"Ya' got watch tonight?"  
Rick shook his head, "Nah."  
Daryl watched closely as his leaders' eyes looked everywhere but at him now, "Well, I was headed up ta' help Glenn go over tha' stock for our next run. Comin'?"  
Rick glanced over his shoulder at the half tilled garden, "Nah. Figure I'd finish up here f'rst."  
It didn't pass by him that they only had a few minutes of light left, making the idea of outside work near impossible in the dark.  
"How's about we spend th' night in one o' th' East towers than?" The towers on the east side of the prison faced mostly forest cover and the broad side of the prison, making them secluded and useless for watch duty. The hunter hoped that Rick would take the hint that he eventually wanted to talk about whatever was bugging him, in private.  
Finally meeting his eye again, Rick nodded, his lips pressed together in a tight line.  
Daryl left without another word, speculating over what could be eating at his partner so profoundly that he didn't feel like sharing it with him. Rick always shared his thoughts with him.

True to his word, Daryl tracked his way back into the prison to help Glenn, Maggie, and Herschel go over their current stock. They made a list of what they would soon need in the dim glow of candle-light. Once finished, each said their goodnights, Glenn and Maggie making their way to their shared cell. Herschel hesitated before following, noticing that Daryl didn't retreat his way with them but, to Daryl's thanks, he didn't inquire as to why.  
While the the task hadn't taken long, Daryl silently hoped that his partner wasn't still trying to mercilessly work in the pitch black of night. He wandered past the garden yet again and while it was difficult to see, he was certain there was no movement. The hunter crept his way around the prison's perimeter, keeping his senses on high alert for any signs of danger, as he made his way to the other side. When the first tower came into view, a dark silhouette rising above the fences, he caught a glimmer of light coming from the high perched window. Knowing that it could only be one person, Daryl followed the glow. He adjusted the crossbow that was strung along his back, making sure that it would not fall as he made his ascent up the drop down ladder. Before he reached the top however, the trap door swung open with a creaky whine. The figure of Rick was now poised above him, offering a hand as he made the final step into the watch room, closing the hatch behind him.  
"Ya' finished awfully quick." It was a greeting rather than a question that Daryl offered.  
Instead of responding however, the ex-officer pulled him from his squatting position over the door and pulled their bodies closely together. He stared distantly into Daryl's features, some of the strange worry still present in his cobalt eyes as he snaked a hand around Daryl's waist, pulling them flush. Daryl was the first to close the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Neither tried to deepen it, simply enjoying the welcoming kindness from one another's presence. Rick's free hand searched out that of the hunter's, lazily intertwining their fingers as the kiss stretched on.  
Finally pulling away for air, Rick licked his lips, savoring the flavor that was distinctly Daryl. The leader said nothing as he softly pulled his body from his, keeping their fingers locked as he led him to the makeshift bed set up in the corner. Rick had dragged one of the cell mattresses from the prison up here a while ago, making this their unappointed private meeting place. The dull gray of the material was lit up by one kerosene lamp placed next to it, its rough polyester looking more appealing the closer they got to it.  
Silently Rick laid back on the spread, looking more tired and worn out than usual. Leaning down to fit Rick's position, Daryl pulled his hand free to remove his crossbow and the knife holstered at his hip. He set them down next to is partners' already dispensed gun belt beside them and climbed on top of Rick, straddling him.  
The ex-sheriff let out a slight grunt as Daryl seated himself, his growing need now obvious. The hunter ran his hands up the other's chest, before bringing them down to the rim of his shirt. He gave a lazy tug, indicating for Rick to sit up. His leader complied as Daryl removed his shirt before depositing of it to the concrete floor. They kept their eyes locked as Daryl finally spoke, tired gravel lacing his voice, "turn 'round."  
The hunter propped himself up to give Rick room as he did as he was told and turned to lay on his stomach, cradling his head in his arms.  
He reseated himself on his partners back and made quick work of massaging the tight knots forming in Rick's muscles.  
His leader let out a few moans of appreciation before Daryl finally decided to push the subject that he had worried himself over since their last meeting. "So, gonna' tell me wha's been eatin' at ya'?" He skillfully worked his fingers into each crevice of Rick's back as he spoke.  
"Mhhf- I don't know. Jus' everythin' I guess." Rick let out something similar to a purr as he dug his palms into the contour of his spine before he continued, "Winter'll be here- 'fore we know it an' we haven't been gettin' lucky on our r-runs as it is."  
Daryl knew very well of this issue, it plagued his mind each day as each run came back nearly empty handed. He decided not to interject, knowing that Rick would continue when he was ready. Instead he paused in his assault to remove his own vest and shirt before grinding his fingers into the prone man's exposed back. He bent down close to the nape of his neck, gently brushing his lips over the tanned skin. He rubbed his thumbs in tight circles, gaining a prolonged groan from the man below him.  
"'M worried 'bout Carl too. Mh- Worried wha' the world 's doin' ta' h-him." Daryl hummed in acknowledgment. He planted several more light kisses to Rick's spine before emulating a response, "'s a tough kid. Fighter. Been doin' good a' keepin' a level head through all th's."  
It was Rick's turn to hum in response, not having anything else to say. Instead of prying further, the hunter sucked small marks onto Rick's shoulder and neck, his hands still working vigorously. The silence was only filled with the leaders moans as Daryl massaged the tension from his body. The noises falling from his partners lips were driving him crazy as he alternated between sucking and biting any skin he could reach.  
"Shit Daryl." The form beneath him let out a slow huff of air, "Y're killin' me here."  
Daryl couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across his lips as he sat back up. Ignoring how cliche the action was, he attempted to flip some of the hair from his eyes, wanting to see the melting form of Rick as he worked. Slowly ceasing his motions, the hunter gave a final squeeze to Rick's hip, before propping himself on all-four to allow his partner to turn around yet again. This time when their eyes met, Rick's eyes were substantially less worried and now clouded over with lust. The sheriff, unable to wait, wrapped a hand around Daryl's neck, forcing him down into a heated kiss. Their tongues quickly intertwined in growing familiarity as Daryl unbuttoned the other man's pants. In that moment Daryl wanted nothing more than to make his leader forget the strain the day had put on him. He wanted to mask the horrors of their new world, no matter how temporary. He wanted to drop Rick in a sea of pleasure until he drown in bliss, the only thing on his mind being him.  
The hunter swiftly unzipped Rick's fly and pushed his pants and boxers down far enough that his growing erection was freed. Taking a firm hold, he began stroking the man below him and savoring each incoherent moan that was passed. Their lips still worked together in a sloppy mess, the air growing hot between them. Rick only broke off from this rhythm once, "Fuck, Daryl." Before smashing their mouths back together. A few moments of this and suddenly Rick worked his roaming hand to Daryl's chest where he lightly pushed. Daryl took the hint and got up far enough to remove his jeans, enjoying the birds-eye view of Rick fully shedding himself of his own pants. Before disposing of them however, Rick dug around in one of his pockets, producing a tube of lube. Clearly Rick had planned ahead.  
The hunter laid himself down flush on top of his partner, forcing their mouths together with more desperation. His cock was now throbbing in anticipation, pre-cum dripping from its tip, as Rick slicked three of his fingers with the lube. Rick encircled a digit around the hunters entrance as he laced his free hand into Daryl's unruly locks, trying desperately to bring their mouths closer. Daryl nudged his naked thigh with his leg, indicating for Rick to hurry up. At his say-so, the sheriff allowed his eagerness to show, pushing the first finger past the ring of muscles at Daryl's entrance. The hunter let out a low groan as the man below him took a quick pace at preparing him. Rick strung a line of nips and kisses along his lovers neck, lavishing in the response he gained. Now lost in a fog of want, his leader inserted a second digit, working them in and out feverishly. Daryl was at a loss of where to rest his hands. He needed one placed beside Rick's head to keep him elevated, however the other had begun to roam freely, wracking his nails over any bare skin that he found. Through the daze of pleasure, he willed his roaming hand to Rick's now neglected cock, pumping it in time with the sheriff's own assault.  
His partner didn't wait long before divulging his third finger into the now quivering form of Daryl, arm shaking as he fought to keep himself from collapsing, "Come on, Rick- come on." He was quite aware that his voice sounded pleading and pathetic as he gasped out between moans, eyes closed.  
Settling for less, his leader extracted his fingers, gaining a grunt of disapproval in response. Rick appeared to dig into his 'situational strength' as he firmly took a hold of Daryl's hips. In one quick motion, the ex-officer slid his body up the makeshift bed, pulling himself into a sitting position, back against the corner wall and bringing Daryl along with him. The hunter repositioned himself slightly as he continued to work the other mans' shaft. Rick hastily deposited some of the slick lube onto his already wet hand and used the other to force his hunter's fingers away. Daryl squeezed the other's thigh in anticipation, wrapping his tireless fingers into Rick's wild hair. As Rick spread the contents of lube over his swollen member, Daryl wasted no time in hoisting his form up, zestfully anticipating what would come next. With little warning, his partner lined himself up, one hand gripping his hip as he gingerly guided his body down onto him. They paused for a moment as Daryl let out a strung out moan, pleasure erupting through his body. Rick couldn't help the bucking of his hips as the slick friction overpowered him. Gasps and unintentional curses fell from both pairs of lips as they set a quick pace together as one. Daryl knew that he was already more than halfway spent when suddenly Rick took a painful hold of him, forcing the other man to slow down the rhythm of his thrusts. Rick took his time as he formed a new torpid pace, slow and painful in a mind numbing way. Daryl didn't mind the way his voice rose in volume, making him grateful for the secluded location they had decided on. Rick brought their mouths together as he continued his slow string of thrusts, the ample noises leaving his lover's mouth driving him over the edge. Daryl felt the pulse ring through his body as Rick began to stiffen beneath him, his partners seed spilling out hotly inside of him. He couldn't help but feel proud at the strained whine Rick let out around his tongue as he rode out his orgasm. This was all Daryl needed to see and feel for his own finish to creep up on him. He moaned loudly into Rick's mouth as steamy cum trailed from his cock which still bobbed desperately between their sweating bodies.  
They separated their bruised lips as each threw their heads back in an attempt to get their rough breathing under control. The hunter's vision was still dancing with stars as he enjoyably waited out the feeling of coming down from what had to of been one of the greatest climaxes he had ever had.  
Rick chuckled as he collected his wits. He leaned back in to suck lovingly at the tender spots of Daryl's neck before pushing him down flat against the mattress. His lips didn't stop their barrade as he pulled out of his lover's moist hole, savoring the feeling of his cum dripping between them.  
The two lay wordlessly for a few moments, the only sound being Rick's sloppy kisses at his neck. Daryl had his legs spread, feeling drowsy as he was enveloped in Rick's warmth. He lazily ran his hands over the other man's back and tangled his fingers in Rick's now damp hair as he savored the afterglow shared between them. It was when Rick pulled his lips from his neck to prop himself up on his forearms and meet his eyes tenderly that Daryl realized how broadly he was smiling. His leader mirrored his grin and bent down to steal another slow drag from his lips before speaking, "Ya' always know jus' what ta' do ta' make me feel better."  
The two shared several kisses through their conjoined laughter. "I try."  
Rick pulled out the blanket he had set aside earlier to lay over them, the sheriff still on top of Daryl. It wasn't long before their heavy eyes drifted close. Neither were sure when the mindless goodnight kisses ended, simply that each were as content as could be as the pair allowed peaceful sleep to overcome them.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to think up a prompt for this one but I like the way it turned out! Thanks for the reviews and views so far!


End file.
